Mirasol Zoo, Aquarium, and Safari Park at Palm Beach Gardens
This is a brand new zoo that should be built somewhere in Palm Beach Gardens, adjacent to the Florida Turnpike. It should have 1000's of animals from around the world, plus several aquariums and a very large safari preserve. It should be accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, and sometimes one of several free zoos in the United States. Animals in Wilds of Africa #Warthog #Meerkat #Southern Ground Hornbill #Stanley Crane #Marabou Stork #East African Crowned Crane #African White-Backed Vulture #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Gerenuk #Lesser Kudu #Yellow-Backed Duiker #Bongo #Okapi #Black Duiker #Saddle-Billed Stork #Hartmann's Mountain Zebra #Thomson's Gazelle #Impala #Southern Ostrich #Reticulated Giraffe #African Elephant #White Rhinoceros #Grevy's Zebra #Waterbuck #Greater Flamingo #Pink-Backed Pelican #Great White Pelican #Yellow-Billed Stork #African Spoonbill #White-Breasted Cormorant #Hamerkop #Shoebill #Boat-Billed Heron #African Openbill Stork #Secretary Bird #Wattled Crane #Vulturine Guineafowl #Kenyan Crested Guineafowl #Great Blue Turaco #Violaceous Turaco #Blue-Breasted Kingfisher #Green Woodhoopoe #Blue-Bellied Roller #Yellow-Billed Hornbill #Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill #Congo Peafowl #African Lion #African Leopard #Cheetah #Spotted Hyena #African Wild Dog #Hippopotamus #Nile Crocodile #African Cichlid #Blue Tilapia #African Rock Python #African Spurred Tortoise #Blue Duiker #Red River Hog #Cape Hyrax #Klipspringer #Milky Eagle Owl #Aardvark #Straw-Colored Fruit Bat #Brown Greater Galago #African Crested Porcupine #African Penguin #Sacred Ibis Animals in Primate Gardens #Western Lowland Gorilla #Chimpanzee #Bornean Orangutan #White-Cheeked Gibbon #Mandrill #Collared Mangabey #Angolan Colobus Monkey #Wolf's Guenon #DeBrazza's Guenon #Red Ruffed Lemur #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur #Ring-Tailed Lemur #Radiated Tortoise #Siamang #White-Handed Gibbon #Cinnamon Teal #Nene Animals in Outback Village #Red Kangaroo #Bennett's Wallaby #Emu #Queensland Koala #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo #Short-Beaked Echidna #Southern Cassowary #Swamp Wallaby #Black Swan #Radjah Shelduck #Budgerigar #Cockatiel #Eastern Rosella #Zebra Finch #Gouldian Finch #Magpie Goose #Palm Cockatoo #Citron-Crested Cockatoo #Eclectus Parrot #Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo #Moluccan Cockatoo #Galah #Kookaburra #Tawny Frogmouth #Dingo #Tasmanian Devil #Victoria Crowned Pigeon #Raggiana Bird of Paradise #Grey-Headed Flying Fox #Crocodile Monitor #Fly River Turtle #Australian Freshwater Crocodile Animals in Kidz Korner and Petting Zoo #Dromedary Camel #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog #Galapagos Tortoise #Aldabra Tortoise #Llama #Alpaca #Miniature Horse #Dwarf Sicilian Donkey #Dwarf Zebu #Miniature Nubian Goat #Barbados Sheep #Guinea Hog #Bantam Chicken #White Pekin Duck #Chinese Goose #Mute Swan Animals in Native Florida #Bald Eagle #Gopher Tortoise #American Bison #White-Tailed Deer #Wild Turkey #Sandhill Crane #Razorback Hog #Red Wolf #Florida Black Bear #Red Fox #Gray Fox #Striped Skunk #Common Raccoon #North American River Otter #North American Beaver #Mallard Duck #North American Ruddy Duck #Wood Duck #Hooded Merganser #American Purple Gallinule #American Alligator #American Flamingo #Roseate Spoonbill #Double-Crested Cormorant #Florida Panther #Bobcat #Red-Tailed Hawk #Crested Caracara #Peregrine Falcon #Barred Owl #Barn Owl #Black Vulture #Turkey Vulture #Brown Pelican #American White Pelican #Herring Gull #Ring-Billed Gull #Great Blue Heron #Black-Crowned Night Heron #Great White Egret #Snowy Egret #Wood Stork #American Crocodile #Key Deer #Whooping Crane Animals in Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium #West Indian Manatee #Alligator Gar #Longnose Gar #Common Snook #Bluegill #White Catfish #Blue Catfish #Sand Tiger Shark #Sandbar Shark #Smalltooth Sawfish #Atlantic Tarpon #Spotted Eagle Ray #Goliath Grouper #Nurse Shark #Red Drum #Florida Pompano #Crevalle Jack #Scaled Sardine #Sheepshead #Mullet #Hardhead Sea Catfish #Mangrove Snapper #Loggerhead Sea Turtle #Green Sea Turtle #Blue Parrotfish #Rainbow Parrotfish #Queen Parrotfish #Stoplight Parrotfish #Hogfish #Blue Angelfish #French Angelfish #Rock Beauty #Queen Triggerfish #Sergeant Major #Porkfish #Smooth Trunkfish #Blackbar Soldierfish #Spotfin Hogfish #French Grunt #Blue-Striped Grunt #Atlantic Blue Tang #Spotfin Butterflyfish #Ocean Surgeonfish #Lookdown #Neon Goby #Royal Gramma #Green Moray Eel #Porcupine Pufferfish #Great Barracuda #Caribbean Spiny Lobster #Giant Hermit Crab #Common Octopus #Moon Jellyfish #Atlantic Sea Nettle #Lined Seahorse #Peppermint Shrimp #Blue Crab #Striped Hermit Crab #Upside-Down Jellyfish #Horseshoe Crab #Cownose Stingray #Atlantic Stingray #Southern Stingray #Bonnethead Shark #Alligator Snapping Turtle #Florida Water Banded Snake #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake #Canebrake Rattlesnake #Florida Cottonmouth #Southern Copperhead #Eastern Coral Snake #Eastern Indigo Snake #Florida Pine Snake #Florida Kingsnake #Scarlet Kingsnake #Yellow Rat Snake #Red Rat Snake #Green Anole #Five-Lined Skink #Northern Diamondback Terrapin #Red-Eared Slider #Florida Softshell Turtle #Spotted Turtle #Gulf Coast Box Turtle #Stinkpot Turtle #Tiger Salamander #Marbled Salamander #Spotted Salamander #Peninsilan Newt #Greater Siren #Two-Toed Amphiuma #American Green Tree Frog #American Bullfrog #Leopard Frog #Gopher Frog #Eastern Spadefoot Toad #Southern Toad Animals in Tropics of America #Capybara #Patagonian Mara #Baird's Tapir #Giant Anteater #Crested Screamer #Bush Dog #Jaguar #South American Coati #Hyacinth Macaw #Blue-and-Gold Macaw #Scarlet Macaw #Green-Winged Macaw #Military Macaw #Yellow-Headed Amazon #Golden Conure #Toco Toucan #Inca Tern #Cuban Amazon #Yellow-Naped Amazon #Keel-Billed Toucan #Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey #Common Squirrel Monkey #Golden Lion Tamarin #Cotton Top Tamarin #White-Fronted Capuchin #Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth #Common Green Iguana #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana #Northern Caiman Lizard #Argentine Red Tegu #Plumed Basilisk #Green Anaconda #Emerald Tree Boa #Colombian Rainbow Boa #Eyelash Viper #Aruba Island Rattlesnake #Smoky Jungle Frog #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog #Blue Poison Dart Frog #Green-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Yellow-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Dyeing Poison Dart Frog #Golden Poison Dart Frog #Red-Eyed Tree Frog #Amazon Milk Frog #Surinam Toad #Marine Toad #Panamanian Golden Frog #Puerto Rican Crested Toad #Coqui #Common Vampire Bat #Pygmy Marmoset #Goeldi's Marmoset #Orinoco Crocodile #Black Caiman #Red Piranha #Redtail Catfish #Tambaqui #Arapaima #Tiger Shovelnose Catfish #Ripsaw Catfish #Arrau Turtle #Silver Arowana #Silver Dollar #Electric Eel #Four-Eyed Fish #Spotted Plecostomus #Freshwater Angelfish #Blue Discus #Occelated River Stingray #Giant River Otter #Chilean Pudu #Red-Rumped Agouti #White-Faced Saki #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo #Harpy Eagle #King Vulture #Dwarf Caiman #Matamata #Chilean Flamingo #Lesser Bahama Pintail #Orinoco Goose #Black-Necked Swan #Coscoroba Swan #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck #White-Faced Whistling Duck #Ocellated Turkey #Crested Seriema #Northern Helmeted Curassow #Paradise Tanager #Guira Cuckoo #Sunbittern #Blue-Crowned Motmot #Elegant-Crested Tinamou #Crested Oropendola #Plush-Crested Jay #Blue-Grey Tanager #Scarlet-Headed Blackbird #Bananaquit #Paradise Tanager #Red-Capped Cardinal #Spectacled Owl #Broad-Tailed Hummingbird #Rufous Hummingbird #Costa's Hummingbird #Giant Hummingbird #Sparkling Violet-Eared Hummingbird #Red-Footed Tortoise #Yellow-Footed Tortoise Animals in Expedition Asia #Bactrian Camel #Great Indian Rhinoceros #Malayan Tapir #Visayan Warty Pig #Reeve's Muntjac #Demoiselle Crane #Nilgai #Javan Banteng #Blackbuck #Eld's Deer #Komodo Dragon #Sulawesi Babirusa #Indian Gharial #Malaysian Giant Turtle #Bar-Headed Goose #Sarus Crane #Clouded Leopard #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter #Lowland Anoa #Bengal Tiger #Malayan Sun Bear #Sloth Bear #Burmese Python #Reticulated Python #King Cobra #Greater Malayan Chevrotain #Greater Indian Hornbill #Wreathed Hornbill #Blue Peafowl #Green Peafowl #Painted Stork #Milky Stork #Mandarin Duck #Swan Goose #Purple Swamphen #Red Junglefowl #Masked Lapwing #Sarus Crane #Lady Amherst's Pheasant #Great Argus Pheasant #Golden Pheasant #Bali Mynah #Pied Imperial Pigeon #Fairy Bluebird #Nicobar Pigeon #Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove #Jambu Fruit Dove #Common Emerald Dove #Black-Naped Oriole #Crested Wood Partridge #Satyr Tragopan #Malayan Box Turtle #Giant Asian Pond Turtle #Prevost's Squirrel #Moluccan Rainbow Lorikeet #Dusky Lory #Weber's Lorikeet #Giant Gourami #Tinfoil Barb #Mekong Catfish #Red Arowana #Malayan Water Monitor #Burmese Brown Tortoise #Indian Star Tortoise #Binturong #Malayan Flying Fox #Koi #Red-Crowned Crane #Chinese Alligator #Chinese Giant Salamander Animals in Wild Safari Park and Reserve #Masai Giraffe #Grant's Zebra #Giant Eland #North African Ostrich #East African Gemsbok #Blue Wildebeest #Lowland Nyala #Greater Kudu #Cape Buffalo #Grant's Gazelle #Kori Bustard #Bontebok #Abyssinian Ground Hornbill #Jackson's Hartebeest #Eastern Black Rhinoceros #Sable Antelope #Ankole Cattle #Abdim's Stork #Spur-Winged Goose #African Pygmy Goose #Sitatunga #Pygmy Hippopotamus #Scimitar-Horned Oryx #Arabian Oryx #Slender-Horned Gazelle #Dama Gazelle #Barbary Sheep #Somali Wild Ass #Addax #Water Buffalo #Axis Deer #Chinese Water Deer #Tufted Deer #Kulan #Sambar #Cinerous Vulture #Eurasian Fallow Deer #Guanaco #Greater Rhea #Maned Wolf #Lowland Tapir #Chacoan Peccary #Serval #Caracal #Fossa #Ratel #Northern Carmine Bee-Eater #Spotted-Necked Otter #Allen's Swamp Monkey #African Slender-Snouted Crocodile #Guinea Baboon #Patas Monkey #Black-Backed Jackal #Dwarf Mongoose #Vervet Monkey #Banded Mongoose #Lesser Flamingo #Red-Crested Pochard #White-Faced Whistling Duck Animals in Journey To The Reef Aquarium #Giant Pacific Octopus #Wolf Eel #Sunflower Starfish #Great Green Anemone #Japanese Giant Spider Crab #Giant Isopod #Chambered Nautilus #Pacific Sea Nettle #Lagoon Spotted Jellyfish #Flamboyant Cuttlefish #Peacock Mantis Shrimp #Crown-of-Thorns Starfish #Leafy Sea Dragon #Weedy Sea Dragon #Giant Red Sea Cucumber #Purple Sea Urchin #Pink Starfish #Chocolate Chip Star Fish #Royal Slipper Lobster #Blacktip Reef Shark #Whitetip Reef Shark #Spotted Wobbegong #Zebra Shark #Green Sawfish #Golden Trevally #Bowmouth Guitarfish #Humphead Wrasse #Potato Grouper #Giant Trevally #Leopard Whipray #Red Lionfish #Stellate Pufferfish #Estuarine Scorpionfish #Reef Stonefish #Emperor Angelfish #Clown Triggerfish #Bicolor Angelfish #Blueface Angelfish #Dogface Pufferfish #Guineafowl Pufferfish #Crimson Snapper #Orbicular Batfish #Spotted Unicornfish #Bluespine Unicornfish #Scarlet Skunk Cleaner Shrimp #Bird Wrasse #Moorish Idol #Blue-Spotted Stingray #Regal Tang #Yellow Tang #Sailfin Tang #Threadfin Butterflyfish #Raccoon Butterflyfish #Copperband Butterflyfish #Squarespot Anthias #Honeycomb Moray Eel #Giant Clam #Banggai Cardinalfish #Razorfish #Longhorn Cowfish #Foxface Rabbitfish #Spotted Garden Eel #Orange Clownfish #Pink Skunk Clownfish #Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark #White-Spotted Bamboo Shark Animals in Discovery Museum #Naked Mole Rat #Seba's Short-Tailed Leaf-Nosed Bat #Sugar Glider #Gila Monster #Mexican Beaded Lizard #Giant Horned Lizard #Central Bearded Dragon #Javan Humphead Lizard #Chinese Crocodile Lizard #Chinese Water Dragon #Australian Water Dragon #Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink #Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink #Shingleback Skink #Tokay Gecko #Madagascar Day Gecko #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko #New Caledonian Crested Gecko #New Caledonian Giant Gecko #West African Green Mamba #Gaboon Viper #Red Spitting Cobra #Tentacled Snake #Rhinoceros Rat Snake #Green Tree Python #Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor #Carpet Python #Jackson's Chameleon #Veiled Chameleon #Panther Chameleon #Fiji Banded Iguana #African Bullfrog #Ornate Amazon Horned Frog #Vietnamese Mossy Frog #White's Tree Frog #Thai Leaf Frog #Solomon Island Leaf Frog #Tomato Frog #African Clawed Frog #Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad #Emperor Newt #Japanese Fire-Bellied Newt #Ghost Catfish #Honeybee #Leafcutter Ant #Atlas Beetle #Tinfoil Beetle #Australian Walkingstick #Giant Spiny Stick Insect #Malayan Jungle Nymph #Giant Jumping Stick #Malayan Leaf Katydid #Giant Waterbug #American Cockroach #Giant Cave Cockroach #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach #Eastern Lubber Grasshopper #Florida Praying Mantis #Goliath Bird-Eating Spider #Cobalt Blue Tarantula #Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula #Black Widow Spider #Brown Recluse Spider #Emperor Scorpion #Vinegaroon #Tiger Centipede #Giant African Millipede #Caribbean Hermit Crab #Coconut Crab #Chinchilla #Nine-Banded Armadillo #Rabbit #Guinea Pig Rides, Interactive Exhibits, Restaurants, Shows, Stores, and Play Areas *A skyride *A tram ride that goes through the exhibits in Wild Safari Park and Reserve *A ropes course and zipline *A camel ride in the Kidz Korner section *A carousel *An freshwater stingray feeding area at the Tropics of America section *A stingray feeding area outside the Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium *A shark feeding area outside the Journey To The Reef Aquarium *Walk-through aviaries for the Expedition Asia, Native Florida, and Tropics of America sections *A playground for the Kidz Korner section *A giraffe feeding platform *A rhino encounter area at the Indian rhino exhibit *A budgerigar feeding area at the Outback Village section *A lorikeet feeding area at the Expedition Asia section *A koi pond at the Expedition Asia section *A hummingbird aviary at the Native Florida section *A birds of prey show *An animal encounter show *An animatronic theater for the Expedition Asia section *A log flume ride that goes through the alligator habitat *An interactive play fountain when you enter the zoo *A seasonal walk-through butterfly habitat *A walk-through kangaroo habitat *A walk-through deer yard *McDonalds fast-food restaurant *Pizza Hut Express fast-food restaurant *A gift shop Animals in Northern Realm (winter months) #Grizzly Bear #Polar Bear #Siberian Tiger #Amur Leopard #Snow Leopard #Siberian Lynx #Mackenzie Valley Wolf #Chinese Dhole #Coyote #Arctic Fox #Wolverine #Red Panda #Sea Otter #Walrus #Eastern Moose #Roosevelt Elk #Pronghorn #Bighorn Sheep #Markhor #Eurasian Mouflon #Sichuan Takin #Tibetan Yak #Przewalski's Horse #Japanese Macaque #Steller's Sea Eagle #Eurasian Eagle Owl #Snowy Owl #Black-Necked Crane #Siberian White Crane Walkthrough As we enter the zoo, on the left is a restaurant (basically McDonalds or a Pizza Hut Express restaurant) and on the right is the gift shop for when the zoo day is over. Up ahead is an interactive play fountain with fiberglass statues of whales, dolphins, sharks, manta rays, and sea turtles. Across is a tunnel which leads to the first area at the zoo, "Wilds of Africa". While there, you come across a large warthog exhibit, followed by a large meerkat exhibit which is attached to a restroom. As you head on right, there is a large mixed yard with southern ground hornbills, Stanley cranes, marabous, crowned cranes, and two species of vultures: African white-backed and lappet-faced. Within that exhibit are two antelope species including gerenuks and lesser kudus. Then, as you keep on going right, there is a large mixed spacious exhibit for bongo antelopes, okapis, yellow-backed duikers, black duikers, and saddle-billed storks. To the left, there is a large watering hole exhibit for Hartmann's mountain zebras, impalas, ostriches, Thomson's gazelles, and reticulated giraffes (complete with a giraffe feeding platform). Behind you is a large netted aviary for milky eagle owls. Then, after the watering hole exhibit, you come across a large exhibit for African elephants. As you head past the elephants, you head to the boardwalk where underneath is a large exhibit for a couple of Grevy's zebra stallions and four white rhinos. There is a large aviary not quite far from the rhino and zebra area, which has a very large lake and wooden platforms, and it contains a herd of waterbuck and numerous African waterfowl including greater flamingoes, pink-backed pelicans, African spoonbills, and yellow-billed storks. Around the aviary, you head toward the smaller house-shaped aviary that has split into two exhibits, one contains hamerkops, two shoebills, boat-billed herons, and African openbill storks, the second contains two secretary birds. Next to it is a small-enough exhibit for a pair of wattled cranes. Not far from that exhibit is a large exhibit for great blue turacos, violet turacos, vulturine guineafowls, crested guineafowls, and several other species of birds. As you keep on going, across the path are four large rotational yards for African lions, cheetahs, African wild dogs, and spotted hyenas. After these exhibits, ahead is a large exhibit for two African leopards (spotted and black). As you turn left, ahead of you is underwater-viewing exhibits for three Nile hippos, a Nile crocodile, dozens of African cichlids and blue tilapia. Behind you is a large glass exhibit for two African rock pythons. As soon as you get going, you come across a large exhibit for African spurred tortoises. Not far from the tortoises, you come across a small exhibit for blue duikers, and a medium-size exhibit for red river hogs. Then you stop at a large kopje exhibit for klipspringers and hyraxes. To your right is a large nocturnal house for aardvarks, greater galagos, and straw-colored fruit bats (with a large outdoor area for aardvarks). Then there is a skyride where you can board the gondola and take in the zoo's views. As soon as you exit, a large exhibit for African penguins and sacred ibises (complete with underwater-viewing) awaits you. After you leave Wilds of Africa, you enter the second area at the zoo called "Primate Gardens". When you enter there, you happen by a large netted exhibit for western lowland gorillas with two glass barriers. Not very far away from the gorillas, there is a large chimpanzee exhibit with simulated termite mounds and a large glass barrier. Along the way, a large enclosure for Bornean orangutans and white-cheeked gibbons, with a glass barrier and an O-line for the orangs to move to, awaits you. Behind you, there are two exhibits, one for several mandrills, another for two guenon species, Wolf's guenon and DeBrazza's guenon. Also within the guenon exhibit are cinnamon teals and nenes (Hawaiian geese). Close to that exhibit is an island mixed with collared mangebeys and Angolan colobus monkeys. Down to the right is a walkthrough island with three species of lemurs (ring-tailed, black-and-white ruffed, and red ruffed). Within the lemur island are several critically endangered radiated tortoises. As you exit to your left, you come across a large island with siamangs and white-handed gibbons, with the end of the O-line from the orangutan exhibit. Category:Zoos Category:Fishbird's Ideas